omegaseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Omega 5 Character Profiles (S-Z)
=Sakura= Profile: Sakura Name: Sakura Gender: Female Height*: 5�4�� Weight*:113 pounds Appearance: http://www.maj.com/gallery/Kaname/Avatars/...e89f24d490d.jpg Age: Unknown (Appears 14) Species: Crimson Noble Special Skills: Grand Emblem Hyper speed Trance Aura Color: black Element: Time Mutation: Devil Mutation Appearance: http://www.maj.com/gallery/Kaname/Avatars/js244.jpg Guardian Force: Trance Kuja Bio: When Sakura was about 11, she had a little brother named during that time; there was a battle in their home town. Sakura and were in the middle of the crossfire and they ran for their lives. she crashes her spaceship, and her brother is killed instantly during the crash leaving Sakura in depressed silent state, and Several personalities. (Because of her unstable mental due to trauma scars) Job Class: Ranger -> Divine Knight -> Vixedin Knight Weapon Type: Long Bow -> Guan Dao -> Modified Zweihander Sword Weapon Name Avatar -> Cherry Petal -> Konoha ? Mystical Palm - This allows her to channel energy into her palms making her hands sharp giving her the ability to cut through almost anything. ? Freeze frame - this paralyzes an opponent, leaving them open for attack. T ? Tarot Cards - user can read the future on moments, it mainly to predict the future moves an opponant in battle. ? Hiding Mist - This jutsu envelops the surrounding area in a dense mist, reducing visibility within the affected area. The density can be controlled by the user, allowing them to create a mist so thick that even they can't see through it. Limit Break:. Armor of Sand- the user can cover them self in a compacted layer of sand, providing an additional defense should like having steel skin Job Class: Ninja -> Avenger -> Samurai NG Weapon Type: Kunai -> Dual Daggers -> Dual Wave Swords Weapon Name: Skills/Magic: ? Wood Locking Wall- this creates a half-dome of wood to shield the user. It can also be used to capture a target. ?. Birth of Dense Woodland- this grows a giant tree from nowhere. The user can control how the tree grows, allowing them to track down and ensnare opponents in the tree's growing branches ? Syrup Capture Field - the user can spit a stream of extremely sticky syrup that covers the ground and holds opponents in place ? Water Prison-This is used to trap a victim inside a virtually inescapable sphere of water Limit Break: Death foreseeing - This paralyzes the foe by showing them a vision of their own gruesome death. In addition to the paralysis, the enemy is overwhelmed with fear, and will no doubt suffer severe mental stress. Job Class: Ravager Weapon Type: Bare Handed Weapon Name ? The Rasengan. For this attack needs a level of Channeling required is very high, one hand to supply energy and the others to spin and shape it, which turns into a ball of spinning energy that grinds into whatever it touches, causing major damage as well as significant internal injury. ? Allows her to channel as much Energy as she can in her fist and releases in when she makes contact with a foe. ? Puppet � This allows her to take control over a person�s motion using them like a puppet. ?Paper user - Allows to use paper as a weapon (Bow, blades, craws}, shield or mode of transportation (creating something called a paper familiar) Limit Break:. Armor of Water - the user can cover them self in a compacted layer of water, providing an additional defense should like having steel skin Extra Skills/Magic: (can be used by both jobs) ?.Vanishing Facial Copy - This jallows the user to peel the face of another person off and wear it like a mask, effectively impersonating said person. In addition to copying the victim's face. Ragnablade- Creates a giant blade through channeling with both hands, it can reach up to 2 hundred feet in lenght. =shadow hacker7= Profile: Johnson Basic Sign up Real Name: Johnson Alias:Otto Nickname(s):Otto,Johnny, Dad, Son, DeathMan Code Name(s): no. 100 Gender:male Height: 5.9 Weight: 140 Appearance: http://www.animegalleries.net/img/125593 Age:mid 30s Species: human Special Skills: -hyper speed -invisibility -ultimate barrier Element: none Trance Aura Color: gold Guardian Force: Thanatos Mutation: none Bio: hitman with clients and assitances that regulary keep in touch. Battle Sign Up Job Class: Gunner Weapon Type:m9 pistol, moison nagant rifle Techs/Magic: devil burner-shoots rounds that are customized to deal with the unholy elemental shot-shoots bullets that are filled with with various chemials that give an elemental kick, like thermite=fire defence shot- rounds shot to the ground to produce a transluscent sheild all purpose shot - and all purpose round, sadly its pretty damn expensive =Shinji= Profile: Alexander Washington Shinji Basic Sign-up Real Name: Alexander Washington Alias: Alex Nickname: Lex Gender: Male Height: 5'11 Weight: 150 lbs. Appearance: http://tn3-2.deviantart.com/300W/images3.d.../5/this_guy.jpg Age: The appearance of a 19 year old, true age is a mystery Species: Half Demon Special Skills: - Auto-Revive - Weapon Master - Unholy Guard Element: Darkness Trance Aura Color: Navy Blue Guardian Force: Cerberus Mutation: Darc Mutation Appearance: http://www.rosanbo.com/divers/cafesale/limandao_spawn.jpg Bio: Son of a demon Mother and a Human father, Lex was orphaned at 8 when his mother tired of living the domestic life killed his father and left, her reasons as unclear to her son as to herself. Now Lex wanders around, lost, not even caring enough to hate demons and their nature. Battle Sign Up Job Class: Gunner Weapon Type: M9 Pistol Weapon Name: Uzi Weapon Picture: http://www.plack.net/media/micro%20uzi.jpg Techs/Magic: ? Slicing Dash - Using the demonic left arm, Lex is able to dart forward quickly, slashing into enemies before they know he's amongst them ? Quick Draw-Using almost inhuman speed, Lex is able to reload and draw and aim at his target, almost before anyone sees what he's up to. ? Guiding Zephyr - This technique allows Lex to alter or direct the path of a bullet to an extent. This can be activated using limited telekinesis or even by blowing subtly after he's fired. The telekinesis is a lot more effective. ? Resolve - A limited spell, which lasts for a while and allows Alexander to heal of shallow wounds and broken bones at an abnormal pace. Limit Break: Restless Son - Amplifies speed and reflexes to nigh impossible heights which allows Lex to close the distance between him and an opponent and fill said opponent with holes and lead from his guns or a variant of his darkness blast, which sustains itself as a whip in his hand. The darkness blast alternate form can only be used in the limit break time. Limit Break: Restless Son - Amplifies speed and reflexes to nigh impossible heights which allows Lex to close the distance between him and an opponent and fill said opponent with holes and lead from his guns or a variant of his darkness blast, which sustains itself as a whip in his hand. The darkness blast alternate form can only be used in the limit break time. =Shion Hibiki= Profile: Raven Angelus Real Name: Raven Angelus Alias: Jo Nickname(s): The Angel from Hell Gender: Female Height: 5�5�� Weight: 109.5 pounds Appearance: http://img166.imageshack.us/my.php?image=b...10810242fl1.jpg Age: 17. Race: Android (Artificially enhanced Human) Special Skills: Omega Gain Force Hyper speed Grand Emblem Element: Void Trance Aura Color: Violet Guardian Force: Cerberus Mutation: Devil Mutation Appearance: http://www.maj.com/gallery/Anemone/Avatars/devil1.jpg Bio: She has superhuman abilities from her artificial creation, usually followed by the appearance of a glowing tattoo on her left arm and shoulder blade. They resemble wings and are often called "The Wings of the Devil" and will glow when Angelus is put under a lot of stress when fighting. When she is not fighting, she enjoys watching TV. . Battle Sign Up Job Class: Fast Gunman Weapon Type: Dual M9 Pistals Weapon Name: Desert Eagles Weapon Picture: http://www.maj.com/gallery/Anemone/Avatars/magnums.gif Skills/Magic: ? Burst Angel -NA ? Silent Hell. -NA ? Heartless Gunfighter - N/A ?Blood Garden - N/A Limit Break: The Wings of the Devil � Increases her strength, agility, and speed, it�s activated by the appearance of a glowing tattoo on her left arm and shoulder blade. . =Sin= Profile: Tira Real Name: Tira Nickname: The Original Sin Gender: Female Height: 5�10 Weight: 120 lbs Appearance: Avatar Age: 20 Species: Human Adult Special Skills: - Aerial - Ultimate Barrier - White Wind Element: Void Trance Aura Color: Green =Sin01/Sin= Profile: Lilith Basic Sign Up Real Name: Lilith Alias: Scout Nickname: Scout, the Shrew, Golem Gender: Female Height: 5' 8" Weight:120 Appearance: http://www.maj.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?i=776988 Age: 17 Species: Half Demon Special Skills: - Aerial - Auto-Revive - Eternal Damnation - Hyper Form - Invisibility - White Wind Element: Void Trance Aura Color: Midnight-Purple Guardian Force: Sin Mutation: Desolated Angel Mutation Appearance: http://www.maj.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?i=776989 Bio: After the events of Omega IV: Oblivion along with some of the old party members Scout became a space-pirate, she hasn't been called a "Golem" since. Battle Sign Up Job Class: Duskblade -> Revenger Weapon Type: Scythe -> Shadow Scythe Weapon Name: Desolated Scythe Techs/Magic: ? Morgana - The Morgana is a razor sharp disk of energy that can slice through nearly anything; its main weaknesses are that it's generally slow to create, it lacks accuracy and it can't be guided once it's thrown. ? Violent Night - Lilith gathers power in front of her with her hands near her stomach then pushes the energy towards the opponent. ? Flower Tornado - Using her Scythe, Lilith spins around in a rapid speed like the Tazmanian Devil. ? Deadly Scythe - Lilith uses the Scythe like a boomerang. Limit Break: Demonic Penetrating-Light Death-Cannon - The move is performed by touching the index and middle fingers of one hand to the forehead and charging enough energy to attack. When ready the fingers are extended forward, the attacker shouts the name of the attack and a thin curly-cue like ray of energy is released. The resulting beam is quite powerful, drilling through most targets, and exploding on the ones it can't. =Skuld= Profile: Rika Real Name: Rika Gender: Female Height: 4�1�� Weight: 60 pounds Appearance: http://www.maj.com/gallery/Anemone/Avatars/elfenkyu.gif Age: 9 (Actually 1 years old) Species: Half Demon Special Skills: Hyper Speed Epoch Guard Auto-Revive Element: Earth Trance Aura Color: Green Guardian Force:Ixion Mutation: Devil Mutation Appearance http://www.maj.com/gallery/Anemone/Avatars/gothgirl.jpg Bio: The Daughter of Temari even though she looks 13 in reality she is one years old its her demon blood that has accelerated her growth she some acts that age with bouts of immaturity that is of her real age. Battle Sign Up Job Class: Keyblade Master > Gunblade Specialist > Gunblade Specialist MK II Weapon Type: Keyblade > Gunblade > Revolver Gunblade Weapon Name: Oathkeeper > Oathkeeper > Oathkeeper Weapon Picture: http://www.ffplanet.com/ff8/gunblade-vero.jpg Techs/Magic: ? Metal Manipulation - Metal is just a part of Sand that has been purified and refined. Rika ability to feel the vibrations in Sand This Talent naturally occurs in members Rika�s Bloodline, she is able to locate the impurities (the small fragments of sand) in metal and manipulate them to bend it. ? Shifting - this allows her to phase through solid objects like Walls Etc ? Air combo � this a channeling attack that she launches herself into the air and performs a combo that defies gravity. ? Matter Manipulation - Even fighting with partial power, she could animate a stone pillar into a golem in her own image. Limit Break: Regeneration - Having a body made out of Mass (Masu), she can regenerate her body parts. The process also produces nice looking sparkles too. Battle Sign Up Job Class: Mage > Arch Mage> Totema Summoner Weapon Type: Rod > Mage Staff> Summoning Staff Weapon Name: Oblivion > ragnarok> Reckoning Weapon Picture: Techs/Magic: ? Energy Blast -Energy blasts can be her sword thrown as a projectile, or can also be discharged from her hands as individual beams or as one concentrated blast. ? Teleportation - One advantage that Ryoko has in a fight is that she can teleport out of danger. Teleportation is also used to travel in short distances. ? Doppelganger - Rika can make a false duplicate of herself. She never used this ability in a fight though, so looks like she consumes alot of power when mirroring herself. ? Energy Sword - With a gem on her wrist, she can generate pure energy in the form of a constant beam. Limit Break: Light Wings - uses to block energy attack s aimed in Rika�s direction. =Starfire= Profile: Koriand'r Real Name: Koriand'r Alias: Starfire Nickname(s): Star Gender: Female Height: 5�1�� Weight: 98lbs Appearance: http://images.titansgo.net/screenshots/510/022.jpg Age: 14 Species: Fairy Special Skills: Grand Emblem, Omega Gain Force Element: fire Trance Aura Color: Green Guardian Force: Carbuncle Mutation: Weapon Mutation Appearance: http://images.epilogue.net/users/jameswolf...le)_(Large).jpg Bio: Koriand'r is a princess of the planet Tamaran, and was in line to rule the planet as Queen. she kidnapped by a group of sadistic alien scientists, performed a deadly experiment on her, she excaped in a pod, and tries to get back to her planet. Battle Sign Up Job Class: Savage> Juggernaut Weapon Type: barehanded> Brass Knuckles Weapon Name: Weapon Picture: Techs/Magic: ? Starbolts: The solar absorption experiments performed on her by the alien Psions granted her the ability to channel and project that same energy into destructive blasts ? Balanced Confidence- Starfire possesses superhuman strength--the uppermost level of which is not known as yet, but it is much greater than that of normal human beings most referred to her as having the strength of eight people. ? Unbridled Joy - Starfire has the power of flight, and at very fast speeds ? Righteous Fury - beam powers that she can shoot from her eyes. Limit Break: Star Nova � Starfire can also release a tremendous amount of stored energy as a powerful omni-directional explosive burst, many times more powerful than her standard blasts. The released energy leaves her in a weakened state. . =Temari= Rin Dahlia Profile: Rin Dahlia Real Name: Rin Dahlia Alias: Dark Petal Nickname(s): Lia Code Name(s): Gender: Female Height: 5�6�� Weight: 120 pounds Appearance: http://www.animegalleries.net/albums/Narut...to_anko0011.jpg Age: 18. Species: Enterran Special Skills: Omega Gain Force Hyper speed Alpha gain force Beta Gain force White Wind Element: Time Trance Aura Color: Red Guardian Force: Ultimecia Mutation: Werewolf Mutation Appearance: http://www.ilmondodielena.it/tendress/lupo/werewolf-11.jpg Bio: Little is known about her, and she is just of an Enigma as the weapon she uses. Battle Sign Up Job Class: Ardent > Psion --> Soul Blade Weapon Type: Enigma --> Enigma --> Ethernal Edge Weapon Name: Soul Saudade Weapon Picture: Skills/Magic: ? Impulse - by channel it allow Rin to move short distances at an almost untraceable speed. To an observer, it appears as if the user has teleported. It temporarily boosts reflexes of Rin. The amount of Channeling required depends on the overall distance between Temari and her intended destination ?. Impervious - It protects all around her body an Aura which shatters projectile weapons on contact, and from of any physical attack but the longer its up the user develops a headache from the strain of keeping it up it just a matter of the users pain threshold. ? Napalming - it�s a burst of energy that shoots from palms that delivers a sudden burst flames on impact ? Living Mud - This creates one or more identical copies of the user out of mud. Oddly, there does not need to be mud anywhere in sight for the Channeling technique to be performed. These clones are physically real, and can perform attacks to damage their target, although they'll turn back into mud and quickly dissolve when enough damage has been done. . Limit Break: Illusion Arc - . Its powers allow her to see through solid objects, and create illusions to confuse her opponant. Temari Profile: Temari Real Name: Temari Alias: X-23 Nickname(s): Kaze Code Name(s): Temari X Gender: Female Height: 5�4�� Weight: 112 pounds Appearance: http://www.maj.com/gallery/Anemone/Avatars/temari10.jpg Age: 16 Race: Android (Humanoid Cylon) Special Skills: Hyper Speed Grand Emblem Beta Gain Force Element: Wind Trance Aura Color: Guardian Force: Silver Dragon Mutation: Weapon Minotaur Mutation Appearance: http://darkageofcamelot.com/lotm/monsters/...rGolemMetal.jpg Bio: She was fatally injured, and had to be transferred into a cybernetic body, she is on a quest to become flesh and blood once again with Her real body lying in stasis. Battle Sign Up Job Class: Solder -> ExSolder (not valid till Supreme jobs are unlocked) Weapon Type: 2 Zweihander swords -> Modified Zweihander Sword Weapon Name: So'unga & Tessaiga -> Akira Weapon Picture: http://images.elfwood.com/art/r/o/robb/zweihander.jpg Skills/Magic: ? Lightning Strike Armor - channels electricity like a shell from her skin ? Hell Dragon's Wave � Channeling using her Zweih�nder Sword can create a destructive Tidal wave decimating anything in its path. ? Mononoke arrow - its an arrow that delivers a sudden burst of energy causing ? Pure Lightning Senbon - lets her hair like electric needles) Limit Break: Wind of the Ancients - Temari unleashes a Lightening dragon capable of destroying an entire area in its path. Battle Sign up Job Class: Divine Mind -> Psychic Warrior (not valid till advanced jobs are unlocked) Weapon Type: Beam Saber -->Shadow Sword Weapon Name Ryvius --> TBA ? Infinite wind - lets her control all aspects of air around using in wind attacks ?. Doki - Shadow Imitation - this allows the Temari to control her own shadow and merge ? Body Flicker - by channel it allow Temari to move short distances at an almost ? Blade of Wind � Temari creates a blade of wind. The blade is hard to block because of its intangible nature. Limit Break:. Blood of the Ancient - Temari unleashes a wind dragon capable of destroying an entire area in its path. =Toph= Profile: Toph Bei Fong Name: Toph Bei Fong Nicknames: Blind Bandit Gender: Female Appearance: http://i56.photobucket.com/albums/g177/NinjaAnko/Toph.jpg Age: 13 Height: 5'1" Weight: 105 lbs Species: Genome Special Skills: Hyper Speed Demi Force Eon Force Element: Earth Trance Aura Color: Green Guardian Force: Atomos Mutation: Centaur Mutation Appearance: http://www.centaursite.com/art2/nordicfemale.jpg Bio: she is just a wondering monk, on a search for unattainable truth, she was blinded on this quests. Battle Sign up Job Class: Ardent -> Psion -> Soul Blade Weapon Type: Mind -> Mind -> Mind Weapon Name: Techs/Magic: ? Gravity ball - a large ball of gravity is exhaled from the user's mouth which surrounds an area and crushes whatevers inside. ?.Lava Claws � Lava covers her hands and forms into super heated razer sharp claws that melt through the hard metals. ? Earth Bending - This user has the abilities if he or she concentrates to control anything rock, (Mud, Magma, cement) ? Earth Style Wall - The user creates a wall in front of them by spewing out a stream of mud from the mouth that quickly solidifies into a strong, protective wall Limit Break: Painful Sky Leg - this is basically just a kick down from the air, where Toph uses her marvelous strength to create an earthquake like effect and massive destruction to the surrounding area. Job Class: monk -> Master -> Drunken Master Weapon Type: Quarterstaff -> Bo staff -> Brass Knuckles Weapon Name: Adamentine -> Burned Rattan -> Bandits Techs/Magic: ? Knuckles of Light - This makes Toph�s Fists glow with a golden light, infusing them with high degree of energy into it, making it able to tear through most common materials including Steel. ?.Flare Star � fire shoots from the sky and Toph redirects and it becomes flash blast on contact with its target. ? Metal Bending - Metal is just a part of Sand that has been purified and refined. ability to feel the vibrations in Sand she is able to locate the impurities (the small fragments of sand) in metal and manipulate them to bend it. ? Stone Density - Lets the user increase the density of their body to the consistency of very hard stone. It great for them to take a hit without taking any damage. Limit Break: Rock Remote Bomb - charge rocks by channeling once the rock is fully charged it will explode with the force of four explosions. ll in front of them by spewing out a stream of mud from the mouth that quickly solidifies into a strong, protective wall Extra Skills/Magic used in both forms: ? Ultra Sound - lets it user to hear movement through disturbance of the ground or the air around her, and allows her to focus on a person pulse. ?. Hiding Camouflage - This Channeling technique renders the user invisible to the naked eye, and can even hide their scent. ? Ryoukogan - This gives its user sight that nothing can impede letting her see through Walls even if she is blind. ? Psychokinesis: Ability to channel and lift objects with her mind, this gives her the ability to also levitate herself or soften a fall. =Tsuruya= Eclair Profile: Eclair Real Name: �clair Gender: Female Height: 5�4�� Weight: 90lbs Appearance: http://www.animeandcomputers.com/anime/ani...ages/GE9600.jpg Age: 16 (appearence) Species: Android (Cyborg) Special Skills:Hyper Speed, White Wind, Mystical Barrier, Auto-Revive Element: Thunder Trance Aura Color: red Guardian Force:Trance Kuja Mutation: WEAPON Mutation Appearance: http://www.joshspaulding.com/gallery/samus.jpg Bio: Known for her childish nature, she often dresses up in either a skimpy or amusing, but loosely related to the situation, costume by appearing before them with a loud "Ta-daa!". Thus the first to be augmented by nanotechnology, which in the process brought her aging process to a virtual halt. Throughout this time, she has engaged in all sorts of activities: not all of them morally correct. but Eclair's enhanced healing ability is hers alone, thus she is sometimes known as "The ES agent who cannot die". Job Class: Fast Gunman Weapon Type: Dual M9 Pistals Weapon Name: Weapon Picture: Techs/Magic: ? Nano mist shield - allows her to create a around herself ? self-healing - enables her to heal rapidly from most types of wounds ? Energy Projection - Description to be added later ? Lipstick whip- uses her lipstick whip often in battle. Her lipstick deserves note, if she draws with it on a surface, the drawn lipstick is actually so tough and rubbery that she can lift it of the surface and use it as a whip; she can substitute some of her own blood from an injury for the lipstick to achieve the same effect. Limit Break: Absorb - it allows her to absorb energy, and even people, allowing her to use their appearance. Lumiere Profile: Lumiere Real Name: Lumi�re Gender: Female Height: 70lbs Weight: 4�3�� Appearance: http://nd.blog.cz/d/diggy2003.blog.cz/obrazky/18419164.jpg Age: 10 (appearance) Species: Android (Cyborg) Special Skills: Omega Barrier Invisibility Element: Void Trance Aura Color: blue Guardian Force: Necron Mutation: WEAPON Mutation Appearance: http://www.maj.com/gallery/Haruhi/myAvatars/donner003.jpg Bio: Lumi�re is a GOTT receptionist and ES member like her partner �clair. Lumi�re has little to no physical abilities. She instead makes up for this with her adept, controlled mind, her wit and her ability to control any computer unit. Even though she is physically younger than �clair she is far more mature, from the way she dresses, from her politeness, Job Class: Psion Weapon Type: Mind Weapon Name: Weapon Picture: Techs/Magic: ? Puppet" ability allows her to extend "strings" of nanites towards the object, allowing her to link with it from a distance. She also manifests herself into the digital space and can also spawn Mini-Eclair's to assist her in data collection tasks and the such. Her skills are so impressive that she can break through 3,786 firewalls in less than ten minutes. ?Liquor bombs - lets her throw bottles of wind that explode Limit Break: Absorb - it allows her to absorb energy, and even people, allowing her to use their appearance.